The present invention is directed to an automatic agitator for a film developing tank. In the development of exposed film, silver halides are converted into metallic silver which are fixed by using "hypo", the "hypo" removing the unused, unexposed silver salts.
In the developing process, the developing tank must be agitated at certain time intervals, which are typically 30 seconds for a small developing tank, and 1 minute for a large developing tank. This agitation is necessary to assure even development of the film and the dislodging of the air bubbles adhering to the film.
The agitation of the film while being developed has hitherto been accomplished manually with the person developing the film either shaking the developing tank at prescribed time intervals, or rotating an agitator rod which rotates a reel around which the film is wound and inserted in the developing tank.